The Power of Understanding (SQW2015) - Traduction de Velace
by EvilChachouuu
Summary: Fatiguée d'être seule, Regina s'inscrit sur un site de rencontres où elle fait la connaissance d'une femme qui, selon ce même site, serait loin d'être faite pour elle. OS #SWANQUEEN AU


Bonjour à tous! Voici le 2ème OS de la série SwanQueen Week 2015 de Velace! Et accessoirement le 3ème de la semaine ;)

C'est un pré-SQ.

C'est l'un de mes préférés alors je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!

* * *

 **The Power of Understanding :**

Regina Mills n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour les rendez-vous. À vrai dire, elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour les gens en général – ou de patience. Les gens sont ennuyant la plupart du temps et elle n'a jamais été intéressée par la socialisation. Cependant, en grandissant, elle a commencé à réaliser qu'elle avait surestimé le fait d'être seule alors, à son trente-cinquième anniversaire, elle prit une décision.

Cette décision est la raison pour laquelle elle est assise dans son lit avec un sourire sur le visage alors qu'elle lit un message qu'elle a reçu quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'est créé un profil sur , un site qui prétend être capable de trouver la personne qui vous complétera parfaitement dans un potentiel de 6 milliards d'autres personnes.

Sans grande surprise, elle a été contactée par de nombreux prétendants avec un score parfait de 100. Selon le site et quel que soit l'algorithme utilisé pour déterminer une telle chose, ils étaient ses âmes sœurs. Pendant un moment, elle est restée ouverte à l'idée de faire des rencontres en ligne et elle a accordé un rendez-vous à chacun d'entre eux mais au bout du compte, il est devenu clair pour elle que la personne ayant créé ce site n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait.

Ses prétendants potentiels allaient de comptables intelligents mais extrêmement ennuyeux, à des avocats absurdement riches et un peu plus âgés qui, le plus souvent, avaient l'impression d'être des cadeaux de Dieu à la race féminine, ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas. Mis à part quelques intérêts partagés, aucun d'entre eux ne s'est jamais rapproché de son type et n'a jamais réussi à aller assez loin pour avoir son nom de famille et encore moins pour son numéro de téléphone.

C'est jusqu'à quelques mois plus tard, quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas cocher la bonne case pour la question de l'orientation sexuelle, c'est alors qu'elle a immédiatement changé son choix et coché pour **les deux**. Cela fait deux mois maintenant depuis ce changement et depuis cela, elle a eu un rendez-vous chaque vendredi et un seul fut avec un homme. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de changements depuis qu'elle a inclus les femmes dans les filtres du site dans sa recherche pour trouver quelqu'un, mais il y a presque trois semaines, alors qu'elle était coincée dans une relation ennuyeuse, elle eut une idée.

Elle a cessé de chercher la perfection, passant ses pauses entre ses réunions d'un mardi après-midi à écrémer les pourcentages les plus bas. Une heure s'était écoulée quand elle tomba finalement sur quelqu'un. Son souffle s'était coupé à la vue de cette femme, une blonde nommée Emma. Avec des yeux d'émeraude et un sourire espiègle qui rappelait à Regina sa jeunesse, elle fut capturée, accrochée et coulée. Elle lui avait envoyé un message, avec peu ou aucun espoir d'obtenir une réponse, pour s'asseoir à son bureau ce même mardi soir et trouver une réponse dans sa boîte de réception.

Tout ce qu'il disait c'était : « Est-ce que c'est une blague ? ». Mais elle avait gloussé et lui avait répondu en lui assurant que ce n'en était pas une. Emma lui expliqua plus tard que, même si elle prêtait peu d'attention aux pourcentages, quand elle lisait son profil, elle pensait que Regina était trop bien pour elle et cela avait provoqué une petite dispute taquine sur le fait qu'aucune des deux ne connaissait assez bien l'autre pour faire une comparaison.

Pendant trois jours, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien en échangeant des messages via le site web. Ce n'est que le vendredi, quand Emma lui demanda qui était le chanceux ou la chanceuse pour le rendez-vous de la semaine, que Regina se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun rendez-vous de prévu ce soir. Elle lui avoua tout et trouva le moyen de donner son numéro de téléphone à la blonde, elle n'a pas le temps de se questionner avant que son téléphone sonne et qu'elles parlent toutes les deux jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Elle apprit que le nom de famille d'Emma était Swan ce soir-là, et c'est ainsi qu'elle passait tous ses vendredis soirs depuis.

Regina est organisée, professionnelle et introvertie. Elle porte des tailleurs hors de prix et elle se comporte comme si toutes les personnes croisant son chemin dans sa vie quotidienne étaient inférieures à elle. Elle aime l'équitation, jardiner et selon l'occasion, elle préférerait lire un bon roman policier plutôt que d'accepter de participer à un événement entouré de gens qui sont censés être comme elle.

Elle avait durement découvert que les personnes comme elle étaient rares, mais les personnes comme Emma le sont encore plus.

Emma, si on devait l'écouter, c'est un chaos absolu. Elle aime que tout soit aussi décontracté que possible, y compris lorsqu'elle est au travail et surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de choix vestimentaires. Elle aime la plupart des gens qu'elle rencontre, elle parle constamment d'amis ou de connaissances ayant fait des choses qu'elle trouvent hilarantes, ce qui entraîne Regina à rouler des yeux la plupart du temps car rien n'est aussi drôle que la blonde le fait croire. Elle aime la foule et partage volontairement son appartement avec ses deux meilleures amies. Les nuits dehors, le camping, tout ce qui permet de socialiser et d'interagir avec le plus de personnes possible, à l'exception des fêtes. Elle est trop vieille pour ça, apparemment … Emma adore.

Sur tous les points, elles sont complètement à l'opposée l'une de l'autre, mais leur connexion fut instantanée.

Ce qui distingue Emma, c'est qu'elle comprend les personnes comme Regina. Elle n'essaie pas de l'encourager à être différente, elle ne lui suggère pas de « sortir de chez elle » comme tant d'autres dans sa vie l'ont suggéré dans sa vie à un moment ou un autre. Emma accepte le fait que tout le monde n'est pas comme elle. En fait, elle encourage tous les caprices et toutes les idées de Regina, à la seule condition qu'elle veuille vraiment le faire et que ce ne soit pas sous la contrainte.

Après un peu plus d'un mois, Regina se sent tomber amoureuse de cette femme et chaque message qu'elle reçoit fait apparaître un sourire éclatant sur son visage, peu importe à quel point son humeur peut être mauvaise.

Ce matin, elle a finalement trouvé le courage de proposer un rendez-vous à Emma. Elle s'est rendue folle tout au long de la journée, vérifiant et revérifiant ses messages quand elle avait un moment, pour ne trouver aucune réponse. Elle a commencé à penser que la blonde n'était pas intéressée, elle s'était même convaincue de ne pas vérifier à nouveau alors qu'elle se préparait à aller au lit, puis son téléphone vibra.

(1/3) « Alors, j'ai dû poursuivre un mec **à pied** **sous un déluge** à travers la ville, je me suis froissé un muscle de la cuisse et j'ai passé la plus grande partie de la journée à l'hôpital à être touchée par un docteur trop intrusif. »

Regina se met à rire, même si une pointe de jalousie accompagne ce texte. Qui que ce soit, ce médecin a eu de la chance d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle, donnant à Emma l'attention qu'elle veut désespérément lui offrir, en espérant que le résultat soit plus plaisant pour ne pas être considérée comme une personne de trop intrusive dans un sms.

(2/3) « La première fois que je vérifie mon téléphone après ça, je vois qu'il y a un message de toi envoyé il y a près de 12h, je me sens encore plus mal que je ne l'étais. Mais ensuite quand je le lis, je me sens encore plus malement … oui c'est un mot, chut. »

(3/3) « Maintenant, je me demande si je suis trop en retard pour dire oui parce que je ne pensais pas que ma journée pourrait être pire, mais s'il s'avère que je suis trop en retard … eh bien, je devrais peut-être me préparer psychologiquement à me jeter devant un train. »

En souriant toujours, Regina compose le numéro de la blonde. Ça sonne deux fois avant qu'Emma ne décroche, semblant épuisée.

\- _Hey toi._

\- _Hey toi-même._ Répond Regina, le stress de la journée s'exfiltrant de son corps avec une salutation si simple. Elle a très tôt découvert que la voix d'Emma était capable d'invoquer un grand nombre de choses. _Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas encore trouvé de train._

Emma rit, la bouffée d'air audible qui suit fait que Regina imagine facilement le gonflement de ses joues.

- _Eh bien tu as attendu 12 heures pour moi,_ dit-elle. _J'ai pensé que ce serait trop dramatique de descendre dans le métro après seulement 5 minutes._

- _Peut-être un peu,_ acquiesce Regina en se mordant la lèvre en entendant le petit son amusé à l'autre bout du fil. _Alors, tu veux sortir avec moi ?_

- _J'attendais que tu le demandes,_ confie Emma et Regina ouvre la bouche pour demander pourquoi elle devait être celle à le proposer avant qu'Emma ne l'interrompe en lui donnant une raison. _Je ne peux pas cuisiner afin d'épargner nos vies, alors nous finirions dans un restaurant de luxe, trop cher avec des menus compliqués et trop de monde. Tu as dit une fois que tu aimais cuisiner mais que n'avais pas beaucoup d'opportunités pour le faire et j'ai pensé que si tu le demandais, rester à l'intérieur serait une option._

Regina soupire et Emma semble confondre le son qu'elle entend avec quelque chose d'autre alors elle s'explique.

- _Je pensais que tu serais plus à l'aise. Je veux dire, je ne voulais pas supposer, je ne veux juste pas tout gâcher à la première chance que j'ai et je sais que tu détestes p …_

- _Emma._ Murmure Regina en souriant alors que la blonde se tait. _J'oublie parfois,_ avoue-t-elle doucement en fermant les yeux alors qu'une chaleur pénètre dans sa poitrine et qu'elle repose sa tête contre la tête de lit. _Nous nous connaissons depuis un peu plus d'un mois et tu me connais déjà mieux que quiconque._

- _Oh !_ Rit Emma avant de répondre. _Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui a un score de seulement 5% de compatibilité avec toi, hein ?_

\- _Non,_ dit Regina, son ventre remuant agréablement, comme s'il était d'accord. _Pas mal du tout._

* * *

Alors, alors, alors? Il est super hein?

Je vous dis à demain pour une nouvelle histoire!

Bisouuuus


End file.
